Gone
by Spinus
Summary: Not Quite sure yet


Harry flew into the outskirts of London and landed with a loud "thud." He walked into the city as dawn began to break. A light breeze played with his black mop of hair and blew back his summer robe. Harry walked along the early streets of London with a air of importance and urgency. He walked up to a musty door with the sign "Leaky Caldron" and pushed it open. He pulled his old trunk up over the edge of the door and the room hushed. every set of eyes were on him. Every one. "Did everyone know?" he asked himself and turned toward the bartender.

"Can I have a room" Harry asked with the same demeanor of importance.

"Yes you may, you poor boy." He turned to lead Harry up the small stairs at the end of the hall. Harry dug for his money pouch and began to pull galleons out but the man stopped him "No need for those its on the house for you " He began to refuse but they reached his door first. "Thank you"

The first thing Harry saw was the moving picture of himself on the front page of the daily prophet that was placed on his bed. He picked it up and read the article:

The-boy-who-lived **Missing? **

Late last night He-who-must-not-be-named destroyed Harry Potters residence. # 4 privet drive was placed in a remote plan in Little Whinging. Harry lived there with his Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. The rescue team removed two male bodies that are known to us as Harry's Uncle and Cousin. His Aunt was found early this morning outside Canterbury with clothing that was in shreds and a dark mark imprinted above her right breast. Harry is still nowhere to be found and many are worried about his safety.

Continued in section A3

Harry threw the prophet across the room and began to cower. "I couldn't stop them? why wasn't I there to help them? Why wasn't I? Why?" Harry walked over to the lone table in the corner of the room and grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write.

Dear Friends,

I am in good health (I guess). I escaped and I tried to save them but I...I… I couldn't. Please come and take me home with you. I am at the LC so you can easily get me. I want to come home. I need to return. There have been just too many deaths. Just too many. I never thought I would be upset at losing them but I mortified. They were the only link left to my family. I miss you guys so much.

Love,

Harry

Harry went over to Hedwig and tied the note to her leg. She pecked his hand lightly and he kissed the top of her head. Then she flew out the window toward #12. Harry walked over to his trunk and opened the top. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked down the steps.

The pub was full of many different types of people most were talking loudly about the prophet. Mainly Harry. Harry walked through the stale cigar room to get to the Diagon Alley entrance. Once reached he tapped its password in and he stood watching the cheer of the morning crowd. He took off the invisibility cloak and walked into the sun. It was a new day and he wanted to be in the mood to have a good time.

He spent the majority of the morning looking, wondering what his life would have be like if his parents were alive. "Halloween." He mused "Why did they have to die." he needed to sit down. Why was he alone? Why did it seem like everyone had everything and he was thrown shit? Why mother? "Mother" When have I ever thought he had a mother. He stood up and walked into Florean Fortescue's Parlor. Inside he saw little boys and girls jumping at the fact of there ice cream sparkling and spinning. It was a sight to be seen. He walked to the counter and saw all the confections. Which one. Hmmm. "Chocolate coffee please" he said to the boy a little older then him and paid the amount. The boy flicked his wand and handed Harry a light brown scoop of ice cream and then he left. Thinking about what it would have been like of be one of those kids.

He walked on down the street and came across Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. He looked at the ever-changing sign above the door. 'Help find Harry Potter our missing friend.' Should I? I could just enter here and this will all be over. I will be back at #12 in a heartbeat…Not yet. He walked on down towards Flourish & Blott's.

As soon as he walked in he smelled the musty-books, and herd the loud chorus of the witches and wizards within. He walked to the back of the store to the section called Animagus transfiguration. "Where is it hmm…ahh" He pulled out a book entitled "The complicity of Animagus Transformations." He walked over to the counter and the small man behind the counter gasped. "Harry Potter! you should go over to the Weasly's shop they've been looking for ya." "yes I know that's my next stop I just needed to pick this up before they rushed me to there house." "yes sir they really have missed ya they were going mad when they herd ya went missing." "I can imagine" "Well anyway here ya go." "Thank you" He grabbed the book and walked back to "WWW."

He reached the door and saw Fred running towards it. Then the door flung open and knocked Harry onto his feet at the bottom of the steps. "Harry! Mum will be so happy to see ya." Fred picked Harry up and pulled him into a strangling hug "Fred please…I need…to breathe." "Oh sorry Harry" Fred placed him down on the steps and Harry straitened out his t-shirt. "George floo mum. Come on Harry. Where have you bin." "Here and there ya know how it is" "I know you have had that house up in panic for the past 24 hours." "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to cause and uproar. I just needed to get away according to the prophet I left just in time." "You mean you weren't even there for it." "No and I would rather not talk about it now." A sullen frown formed onto Harry's face and Fred dropped the subject."

"Fred we have customer what… Oh Hiya Harry that's what this is all about." "yea I guess" "I'll just set up the floo." "yea ok. SO this is your joke shop." "yea. We couldn't of done it without ya Harry. Thanks a thousand times over for that money." "As I said before I have enough." "But still thanks. It means a lot to us" "Ok there ready to open it to ya." "Thanks George." Harry stepped into the fireplace a dropped the powder. "#12 grimwald place."


End file.
